So as to reduce a quantity of waste generated from households, generally, separate garbage bags are made and sold by self-governing bodies in many regions.
Since the garbage bags currently used are charged, accordingly, most of users forcedly push a large amount of waste into the garbage bags to reduce the number of garbage bags consumed. In this state, however, it is not easy to tie the garbage bag, and further, since the garbage bag is made of relatively thin vinyl, it is torn with ease.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, thus, a variety of wastebaskets in which the compression for the waste charged in the garbage bag is carried out have been proposed and supplied in the market. According to the conventional compressible wastebaskets, an inside casing is first inserted into the garbage bag, and an outside casing is then fitted around the garbage bag. Next, a cover is pressed to compress the waste in the inside casing.
If the inside casing inserted into the garbage bag is drawn to remove the garbage bag after the use from the wastebasket, the waste attached to or contacted with the inside casing is drawn together with the inside casing. Accordingly, the compressed waste becomes swollen or exceeds over the garbage bag.
Even when the upper portion of the garbage bag is tied up to throw the garbage bag away, further, the waste should be kept compressed. According to the conventional compressible wastebaskets, however, the compressed waste is restored to its original state in the process of tying the garbage bag, thereby making it difficult to tie the garbage bag and further reducing the compression effects of the waste.